Conventionally, circuit assemblies are known in which a board which has conductive paths formed on an insulating plate and to which busbars are bonded is placed on a heat dissipation member. In a circuit assembly disclosed in JP 2005-151617A, a circuit member formed by bonding a plurality of busbars to a control circuit board and mounting electronic components thereon is bonded to a heat dissipation member by, in a state in which an adhesive is applied on top of the heat dissipation member, pressing the circuit member placed on the adhesive against the heat dissipation member.
In JP 2005-151617A, during bonding of the circuit member to the heat dissipation member, the circuit member is pressed against the heat dissipation member. There is a problem in that when the circuit member is pressed against the heat dissipation member, if the pressure applied to the adhesive via the circuit member is nonuniform, the adhesion of the adhesive will be insufficient depending on the location, resulting in a decrease in heat dissipation properties.
The present invention was accomplished based on the above-described circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a circuit assembly that enables suppression of a decrease in heat dissipation properties.